


Двенадцать шагов

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Tin Star (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Gen, In-Canon, Religious Content, Диссоциативное расстройство личности, ангст, драма, ин-канон, религиозные мотивы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: У Джима погиб маленький сын. Ему очень тяжело.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Двенадцать шагов

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — вдохновлено 1-4 сериями 1 сезона «Тин Стар» и впечатляющей концовкой 4 серии с саундтреком Leonard Cohen — You Want It Darker.  
> — диссоциативное расстройство личности;  
> — цитируются тезисы программы избавления от алкогольной зависимости «12 шагов»;  
> — частично приводится молитва за усопших;  
> — религиозные мотивы.  
> Предупреждения: смерть ребёнка, попытка суицида  
> 

(концовка четвёртой серии первого сезона, 1:04 мин.)

Тысячу раз движение зубной щётки во рту.  
Сплюнуть.  
Прополоскать.  
Посмотреть в зеркало.  
Послать нахер своё лицо, свою рожу, свою морду.  
Ты всегда знаешь (Джим всегда знает), кто за ней прячется.  
Кто настоящий, а кто нет.

Чайник закипает, солнце громоздится большим, поставленным на кухонный стол цветочным горшком.  
Кофейные зёрна в кофемолке. Горячий запах тостов.  
В ложке, широкой и чистой, на мгновение отражаются переносица, хмурая бровь и зрачок.  
Ты всегда помнишь (Джим всегда помнит), кто по ту сторону ждёт.  
Не теряет след.

Год и год.  
Уже третий пошёл.  
Тысячу раз зубная щётка, завтрак, пробуждение до звонка на часах.  
И всего лишь семьсот тридцать дней — завтрак, семья и жизнь без него.  
Джим не тешит себя надеждой (ты не тешишь себя), что этот, чужой, быстро уйдёт.  
Сдастся и оставит в покое навсегда.

Когда-то Джим неплохо относился к Джеку. Друг, напарник, побратим; повязаны вместе, делают одну работу, стремятся к одной цели.  
Теперь Джим ненавидит Джека. Свою слабость. Ренегата.  
Вероломный жестокий беспринципный человек, который любому — любому! — переломает хребет. И чужим, и своим.  
И ты принимаешь как крест (Джим принимает как крест) то, что своё проклятье нести до конца. Джим не тот человек, который себе врёт. В отличие от того, кто заперт в зеркале — лжец, падла и вор. Вор его жизни, его счастья, его памяти.  
Джим больше не собирается потворствовать и искать оправдание дерьму, которое творил — неважно кто, он или тот.  
Он убегает не от себя. Он, наконец, дополз — к себе. Тому, кто есть, кем просыпается каждый чёртов день, с кем смеётся его красавица-дочь, к кому просится на ручки его маленький сын, кого целует в щёку и поздравляет с очередной годовщиной вменяемости любимая жена.

Господи, дай прожить этот день трезвым, шепчет Джим, открывая утром глаза и слепо пялясь в потолок.  
Горло сухое и ободрано наждачкой.  
Пошёл нахер, — сообщает Джим зеркалу под шорох зубной щётки в семьсот тридцать первый раз.  
Он смотрит своему страху, своему искушению, своему демону в лицо.  
А тот не отводит глаза.

Это война. Противостояние. Ненависть и — влечение. Борьба — и плен.  
Триста шестьдесят пять и ещё раз триста шестьдесят пять дней — ожидание.  
Джек ждёт, когда Джим к нему придёт.  
Джим ждёт, когда Джек от него уйдёт.  
И жизнь, и сознание, и отражение будут только его.

Ежедневная рутина, мир незыблем и безопасен. Полицейский участок, тишь да блажь, безмятежные новости, всех горожан знаешь наперечёт; медвежьи следы на песке у речки, крупная форель на крючке, ясное небо, белый горный пик в синеве; забрать дочку из школы, встретить по дороге домой оленя — настоящего, с рогами! Вот это происшествие, вот это конфликт! Смеяться и жать на клаксон — уходи, и расслаблено слушать подколки дочери: «Папа, вот и вся твоя власть шерифа в городе».  
И это самое страшное и чёрное за день. Ленивый маленький город, ленивое огромное счастье.

Кружок анонимных алкоголиков три раза в неделю. Вместо молитвы, исповеди и мессы.  
И Джим знает (и ты знаешь), какая это херня, но свято верит. Отрабатывает домашние задания, не пропускает ни одного собрания.  
Возглавляет их святой отец. Курирует профессиональный психолог. Джим обычно сидит на стуле в углу и отмалчивается. Участвовать в разговоре выше его сил. Выворачивая душу, он выплеснет на этих людей Джека.  
А нельзя.  
Семьсот тридцать дней он тащится, обдирая пузо, по программе «двенадцати шагов».  
Шаг седьмой — «глубоко и бесстрашно оцени себя и свою жизнь с нравственной точки зрения».  
Шаг восьмой — «составь список всех тех людей, кому мы причинили вред, и преисполнись готовностью загладить свою вину перед ними».  
Насчёт «мы» неимоверно тяжело — это не я, это он, он творил дичь, я не в ответе за него!..  
Ступень единая, как фундамент под крестом, — «смиренно проси Его исправить наши изъяны».  
Господь, послушно молится Джим каждое ёбаное утро, дай прожить этот день трезвым.  
Это значит — с Тобой и без него.  
Джек в зеркале сосредоточенно чистит зубы, на губах пузырится белая пена.  
Теперь (ты меня) Джим его даже не посылает.  
Вообще не разговаривает.

***

Ветер швырнул в лицо горсть пыли с дождём. И запах кладбища. Маленький Пити лежал в земле. Ему было пять лет. Ему навсегда останется пять лет.  
Дочь жалась к плечу. Жена держалась за ладонь, сидя в инвалидной коляске.  
Он муж, отец, мужчина. Он обязан быть сильным, быть им поддержкой.  
Только за его спиной никого нет, кто скажет: падай, Джим, — и он закроет глаза и рухнет в своё горе.  
И его удержат, его поймают — уверенно и крепко. Жизнь дерьмо, Джим, но ты всегда можешь опереться всем весом, тяжестью, отчаянием — на меня.  
Джим с усилием промаргивается. Он не может взвалить ещё и такой груз на своих девочек. А значит — у него нет никого.  
Кроме одного, в зеркале.  
Пшёл нахуй, — кощунственно, еле слышно, шевелит он губами посреди молитвы пастора.  
«Боже, Ты видишь нашу скорбь; яви Своё безграничное милосердие…» — плывут миррой и смирением священные слова.  
Земля в горсти невыносимо тяжёлая.  
Падает на гроб — глухо и мягко.  
Дождь начинается, когда Пити окончательно закапывают.  
Джиму хочется лечь лицом на могилу и жевать влажные крупные комья.  
Но он сильный. Он мужчина, защитник, столп. Ёбаный фонарь во мраке, к которому жмутся его девочки.

Дома он хочет выкинуть все игрушки — даже начинает их собирать, но жена не даёт.  
Хочет запереть опустевшую комнату малыша, а ещё лучше — снести нахрен палатку для приключений на полу, содрать светящиеся звёздочки с потолка, сгрести в мусорный мешок постель, хранящую детский нежный запах. Оставлять — неимоверно больно, видеть — выше его сил.  
Но жена запрещает. Она резка: «Сделаешь так — пристрелю».  
В её обещании Джим не сомневается.  
Он раненый зверь, попавший в капкан и готовый отгрызть лапу, лишь бы избавиться от муки. Но терпит, стискивая зубы.  
Дом стоит. Семья должна жить дальше. Дочь и жена — держатся за него. Крепкого, сильного.  
Каждую ночь после похорон Джим поднимает глаза. Небо над ним беззвёздное, холодное.

Утром он молится теперь иначе. Не просит мелкого, жалкого: боже, дай мне прожить этот день трезвым.  
Он горяч и искренен, вкладывая всего себя без остатка: Господи, помоги мне сегодня — выжить.  
Семьсот тридцать дней я молился Тебе против него, теперь заклинаю — за себя.

Тот, кто за стеклом, вместе с Джимом чистит зубы, сплёвывает, полощет рот, оттирает губы.  
У него взгляд палача.  
И он, и Джим — профессиональные убийцы, годами оттачивавшие мастерство. Только Джим сейчас раздавлен и с потухшими глазами, а Джек — заперт в зеркале. У него нет жёстких рук, нет быстрых ног, нет настоящих лёгких — у него нет тела Джима.  
Дверь заперта, инструмент вне досягаемости.  
Октябрь приходит медвежьими следами на сыром речном песке. В округе всё больше дохлых уток — их косит невидимая смерть.  
Джим беспомощен по ночам. Когда все спят и он остаётся один. Без дел, без полицейского участка, без расследования, без сухой сосредоточенной злости и охотничьего азарта.  
Он один на один с беззвёздным высоким небом.  
Ты хочешь, чтобы стало темнее, Господи? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сдался?  
Я прошу о малости. После стольких лет дерьма и стольких ступеней принятия и восхождения к свету — совсем о немногом.  
Выжить и справиться.  
Поддержки и помощи.  
Некуда падать в беспросветном горе и отчаянии. Не на кого. Чьи руки подхватят, обнимут за спину, подопрут напряжённый хребет? Сомкнутся на груди замком, жёсткими крепкими ладонями, кто примет Джима на себя — его вес, тяжесть, всего его?  
Господь, не задувай свечу моей надежды.  
Чтобы стало темнее, Ты хочешь?

Ответ ты знаешь (ответ Джим знает). И кто встретит в темноте и возьмёт за запястье: ты не один.  
И никогда не был.

***

Свет в ванной режет по глазам. Джим плотно закрывает дверь. Опускает крышку унитаза, садится. Смотрит на Джека.  
Джек не отводит взгляда — даже когда Джим отворачивается. И не повторяет за ним движения. Больше не притворяется, больше — не отражение.  
Джим встаёт, затыкает рубашкой слив в раковине, открывает кран. Через минуту топит себя в ледяной воде.  
Земля была такая мокрая и тяжёлая.  
Холод промораживает лицо, смыкается на затылке.  
Пити, наверняка, там тяжело лежать — всё давит, давит. Надо было положить ему в гроб любимую игрушку — красного слонёнка. А папа не догадался, папа потом запихал в мусорный чёрный мешок и хотел вынести из дома.  
В комнате с флуоресцентными звёздочками всё ещё хранится его запах — пятилетнего белокурого малыша. Весь в маму.  
Был.  
А больше никогда.  
Джим топит себя под водой, не выныривая. Пока не закончился воздух — и после этого тоже.  
Жилы на руках вздуваются, вены голубыми жгутами оплетают предплечья. Пальцы до судороги на фаянсе умывальника.  
Что ты сделал (что Джим сделал), чтобы защитить сына? Уклонился от выстрела в упор. На рефлексе. Мгновенно бросив себя в сторону.  
Пуля прошила мягкий детский череп — тот просто лопнул. Брызгами плеснул на лицо старшей сестры, осколком вонзился в висок мамы.  
А папа… что папа. Папа был жив, цел, здоров, орёл.  
Лёгкие жжёт кайенским перцем, тело дёргается на рефлексе — вырваться, уцелеть! Джим давит себя башкой вниз, касаясь губами грубого края рубашки в стоке раковины.  
Папа единственный, кто не пострадал. Кто выскочил из машины с пистолетом — и на секунду растерялся: бежать за убийцей или спасать семью. Дочь, залитую кровью — горячим фонтаном из маленького братика. Жену, упавшую как подкошенная — без сознания.  
Надо было бежать за убийцей — душит себя в раковине Джим. Надо было догнать. И прострелить ему оба глаза, вонючую пасть, кадык — а потом уже сорвать с искалеченной продырявленной морды белую маску.  
Он выбрал тогда, в тот момент, — быть мужем, отцом. А стоило — стать карателем, палачом.  
Догнать и уебать. Прямо там. На месте. В сотне ярдов от машины с пробитым лобовым стеклом и мёртвым мальчиком в салоне. Расстрелять сукиного ублюдка на всю обойму, от низа до верха, от ног до раззявленного в крике агонии ебала под маской. Вынести коленные чашечки. Яйца — по очереди, правое и левое, потом стручок, потом распять за кисти, потом — раздробить плечи. Потом контрольный — в рожу.  
Ничего уже не исправить — ни теперь, ни даже тогда. Смерть, кровь, мозги на обивке заднего сиденья.  
Но Джим выбрал — остался с семьёй, выбрал — правильное.  
Зря.  
Зря.  
Небо беззвёздное, словно все огоньки задуты и остыли свечи.  
Джиму давно нечем дышать.  
Он впивается в рубашку в сливе зубами — додержаться до последнего! — но выныривает, с шумом и плеском.  
Голова ледяная, лёгкие разрывает до рвоты от удушья, шея онемела, плечи свело судорогой. Вода льёт с него ручьями, под голыми ступнями хлюпает.  
Джек смотрит на него, топорщась сухим хохолком. Неподвижным, немигающим взглядом.  
Так он смотрел, когда Джим в туалете больницы оттирал кровь сына и жены с рук, так смотрел, когда Джим налил себе стопку в баре перед похоронами — и сдержался.  
Он тот, кто никогда не отвернётся от Джима — в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии, в запое и завязке, в миг самого дремучего чёрного отчаяния.  
— Ненавижу, — тихо хрипит Джим.  
Джек не продолжает за ним — «себя», Джим и так (ты и так всё знаешь).

Джек ждёт.  
От него к свету — семьсот тридцать дней, двенадцать ступеней принятия.  
От ненависти к нему — один шаг.


End file.
